


Swan Song

by notafraidofwolves



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: But Still Sexy, F/F, First Time, One Shot, PWP, Smut, cute and awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 20:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18185426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notafraidofwolves/pseuds/notafraidofwolves
Summary: Nicole and Waverly's first time. Up against a wall in true sexy, frantic Wayhaught fashion.





	Swan Song

**Author's Note:**

> Alright... first fic in years, first time writing smut, like, ever. Hope you like it? 
> 
> Comments and criticism are welcomed and encouraged Xx

Nicole Haught’s thigh was in-between her legs. And it felt good. Really fucking good. All Waverly could see was red hair everywhere, Nicole’s pink lips breathing inches from her own and dark, aroused eyes gently asking her consent. 

“Kiss me?” Waverly whispered, the words breathy, bouncing between their almost touching lips. Tentatively their foreheads bumped together, lips aching for contact, both women anticipating the final touch, equal parts terrified and so full of lust. The kiss happened slowly, and all at once, a bit toothy with just the right amount of tongue and Waverly Earp could not fathom how she ended up kissing Deputy Nicole Haught up against a wall.

There was the flirting: carefree and brave and brazen. The break-up with the Boy-Man. The weeks of misunderstanding and missed opportunity and guiltily masturbating while thinking about a certain redhead who was definitely not hers to think about. There were two shots at Shorty’s. There was a very elaborate pep talk in a bathroom mirror, complete with an attempt at power posing. There was a convoluted and strange confession of feelings that skirted around the word love but meant it all the same. There was Waverly’s hand reaching for Nicole’s, who had the softest hands she’d ever touched and when she mentioned it, the older woman smugly pronounced, “I moisturise!” Then there was the slow walk backwards until Nicole’s back hit her apartment wall, and the slide of her thigh between Waverly’s, and the involuntary roll of her hips into said thigh. 

And now: She was kissing Nicole, and Nicole was kissing her back. 

Until she wasn’t. 

Nicole slowed her kisses down, sucking in much needed oxygen and pressing a final chaste kiss to Waverly’s swollen lips. 

“Sorry…” she said, making eye contact so direct Waverly thought they might be the last two people alive on earth, “I just. Are you sure this is okay? Are you sure you want this?” 

“Yes. Yes. I just made a whole romantic speech for you. This is what I want. You’re what I want, especially like this, okay?” The words tumbled out of the brunette’s mouth, her mind spiralling uncontrollably “but shit, if this isn’t what you want that’s okay I should have asked. I just assumed. Fuck, I’m sorry, I totally made this weird didn’t I-”

And then Nicole was kissing her again, breathing out words between kisses. 

“I want you,” the words poured out as her tongue traced Waverly’s bottom lip, “like this.” 

She bit down, and her thigh pressed upwards as Waverly’s hips jerked downwards. 

“And a hundred other ways, Waverly,” Her words sounded effortlessly sexy, but carried the promise of something so much bigger. 

Waverly’s skirt was bunched up around her hips and she knew the stupidly thin layer of her underwear wasn’t concealing how wet she was, but somehow she couldn’t find it in herself to be embarrassed. She rocked her hips faster, knowing she was leaving marks of arousal on Nicole’s khaki’s but just not caring, because the only thing that mattered was Nicole’s lips against hers; Nicole’s lips moving to her cheek, ears, neck, and collarbone and back to her lips. 

Kissing had never made her feel like she was on fire before, but goddam did she feel like she was on fire. She felt that the only thing to put it out was to just keep kissing forever and ever. 

Nicole’s hands traced her collarbone, gracing across small marks left from cheeky half kiss/half bites, and in a gracious assertion of that same boldness that had instigated their whatever they were traced down the curve of the smaller woman’s breast, paused and squeezed hard. 

Waverly moaned, loudly, and she was suddenly all too aware of how close she was: barely seconds from orgasming ungracefully on Nicole’s thigh. She tried to slow her hips, adamant to not come from a few really hot minutes of dry humping, but Nicole kept steadily moving her thigh between Waverly’s legs, her hands still all over the smaller woman, grasping, tracing, holding her. 

“I’ve got you.” The redhead’s warm, breathy voice murmured against her head, and it was all too much. Waverly’s body moved faster, swept up in pleasure, friction and the smell of sweat and vanilla dipped donuts. The movement of the their bodies was erratic and frantic and perfect, and Waverly was so overcome with everything. Pleasure burnt an unrelenting path through her body, and she convulsed and quivered against Nicole’s body. An orgasm had never felt so easy, safe and full. She let her head rest against the older woman’s chest, her breath frenetic but her mind in complete peace. Strong hands kept her limp, pleasure wreaked body standing. The embarrassment washed over her in a force as powerful as the insane orgasm she had just experience. 

“Oh my god,” she squeaked, burying her burning cheeks further into Nicole’s sternum, “sorry, I didn’t mean to… you know.”

Nicole looked down at her, warm brown eyes shined with sincerity. 

“Hey, it’s okay” she smiled, “it’s more than okay. It was kind of the point. Not to mention absolutely, fucking hot.”

Waverly couldn’t shake the feeling of shame that settled deep with in her. She was supposed to be controlled and sexy. She wasn’t supposed to be selfish in her pleasure. 

“Do you trust me?” The words hung, heavy and profound. 

“Of course,” Waverly’s voice returned, small but sure.  
Nicole, never breaking eye contact, slowly undid the button and fly of her own pants; the actions purposeful but with no sense of expectation. She laced her fingers with Waverly’s and brought their joined hands to the waistband of her underwear. 

Waverly nodded, her breath caught in the back of her throat. Nicole hand slipped away, urging the smaller woman to continue. Waverly slipped her fingers down, into so much wet warmth. All she could feel was Nicole, all over fingers. 

“That’s you,” Nicole said, pausing to hum as Waverly continued her tentative exploration, “all you, that’s how much of a fucking mess you make of me, okay?” 

“Wow,” Waverly thought that maybe this was her favourite feeling in the entire world, “I don’t really know what I’m doing, but I want to, you know, make you feel good.” 

“You already are, baby, I trust you,” was the response that urged Waverly to begin to search for Nicole’s clit. 

“Here?” she asked, moving her fingers in small circles. 

Nicole reached down and adjusted Waverly’s hand a half centimeter upwards, sighing into the contact. Waverly used slightly more pressure than she usually did with herself, as she watched the way Nicole’s body shivered with the slightly rougher movements. She moved her fingers against the older woman so minutely, so specifically that Nicole thought her body might shatter with the overwhelming sensation. Her head pulled away from Waverly’s and rested against the wall, lips parted, letting out unapologetic moans as her body shook and convulsed with the exponential build up of pleasure.

“Wave-” her sentence stopped short as she moaned involuntarily, “Waverly, kiss me. please?” 

And so Waverly did, she pressed her open mouth against Nicole’s, once again relishing in the fact that Nicole Haught was completely all over her, orgasming in her arms, shuddering and moaning her name, covering her hands in so much wetness. 

Their bodies fell limp against the wall, spent and basking in the bliss of finally being this incredibly close to one another.

**Author's Note:**

> A one shot for now, but might become more! Watch this space <3


End file.
